The Giving Tree A Gift of Love
by OhGodHereItComesYouMustNotMiss
Summary: A tale of love reunited, this story is a more elaborate and more appropriate ending to Shel Silverstein's popular childrens book, "The Giving Tree".


The Giving Tree – A Gift of Love

A Shel Silverstein fanfic

**Author's Note- To enhance your reading experience of my tale of love and reconciliation, I suggest that you listen to Jeff Buckley's "Hallelujah" while reading.**

It had been many years since the boy had harvested the tree's trunk for a boat and sailed away. The tree spent many years alone, bright summer days rendered cold and meaningless due to a lack of branches and leaves to enjoy the warming light and warm breeze. Once a mighty giant, its figure piercing and spreading across the sky, the tree was now a mere stump in the grass. The tree began to give up hope of ever again seeing the boy it had given up so much for. That was until one night cool, autumn night, when the tree was reunited with the boy, and learned a lesson in love.

The cloudless sky was illuminated by the full harvest moon and punctuated with thousands of glittering stars. The tree sighed with contentment at the beauty of it all before lapsing into a deep sleep. Then a rustling nearby jolted the tree awake, it had been such a very long time since it had visitors. The tree was buzzing with excitement, then nearly exploded with joy and merriment when lo and behold, the wrinkled, yet familiar boy (older by that of 50 years mind you) lumbered out of the darkness. "Boy!" the tree exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in so long, how have you been?"

"Hello tree," the boy said in a tired, but pleasant tone "I've traveled a long way to see you. I've missed you, you know"

"And I have missed you, boy. What brings you back here?"

"I've traveled around the world, but I've always felt something missing. I had to come back and see you to be sure"

"Sure of what?"

An odd smile spread across the boy's aged face as he reached a withered hand to the worn stump, and caressed its smooth surface. "I remember all the great times we had together, tree. I grew up with you and you gave me your very body, something I could never pay you back for. But now I need something that only you can give me"

"What could I give you?" said the tree, slightly puzzled but joyed nonetheless. "I have nothing left but my stump"

"Love" the boy whispered, his smooth caresses becoming stronger and more passionate.

"What is this love?" asked the tree. The boy leaned close to the tree and planted a soft, tender kiss on the stump and whispered, "Let me teach you".

The boy began to massaging the stump's knots and explore the stumps many bumps and dents with his tongue. The tree began to quiver with a sort of excitement never felt before as the boy quickly undressed, exposing his pale, aged body in the moonlight. The boy began to rub his engorging member and moan softly as he continued to finger and lick the tree. The tree was confused, but the boy seemed to be enjoying himself as was the tree in an odd way. The boy sat upon the stump and began rotating his hips, taking pleasure in the rough top of the stump grate his taint. He let out a soft cry as he gyrated his body faster, pushing his rear into the tree. "Oh tree, I need this so bad. I need you. I need you in me!" The boy cried out in ecstasy.

The tree felt very heated and excited and began feeling something he had not felt since he was a sapling. With a creaking moan, a section of the stump began to elongate and expand. After a minute of cracks and grunts, the tree felt astonishment, for he had just grown a peculiar branch out of his head. The boy moaned with delight and grabbed the appendage in his hands. The branch was 8 inches long, thick as the boy's wrist, and very smooth. The boy took the branch in his mouth and began to suck on the wooden pleasure. The tree whimpered with pleasure and delight as a small amount of sap slowly oozed out of the tip of the branch. "Oh tree" the boy said and stood. "I'm going to make you feel good" the boy stood atop the stump, and gently lowered himself onto the branch. The branch seemed to shake with excitement as it prodded the boy's dripping anus. The boy slowly pushed the branch into him, savoring every centimeter of the dripping limb as it entered him. With a yelp of pain and pleasure, the boy dropped his weight onto the branch, sliding it fully into his tight ass. The boy slowly pulled up and down, riding the tree with great pleasure and aggression. The boy's grunts of hard pleasure echoed the high moans of ecstasy emanating from the tree. The boy began to pump faster, plunging the branch deeper with every thrust, his age seemingly forgotten as he attacked the branch with vigor. The quiet night was pierced by the sounds of pleasure filled grunts and moans from the silhouette of an old man and a friend, reuniting in a passionate embrace. Finally the boy began to slow, exhaustion crept through his aching muscles, but he kept steadily pumping the tree as he got nearer to climaxing.

"Boy!" the tree gasped "something is happening!"

"I feel it too tree, lets cum together!"

The boy came first, his hand rapidly moved up and down his sweaty cock, as spurts of pearlescent semen sprouted out onto the tree and gathered in a sticky puddle. Then tree let forth a mighty roar and a powerful burst of sap rushed out of the tip of the branch, and filled the boy with its sticky seed. The boy stood, removing the the withering branch and collapsed onto tree gasping, his age finally catching up to him.

"I love you, tree" the boy wheezed.

"I love you too, boy." The tree whispered back.

The boy laid down, and wrapped himself around his childhood friend and love of his life. With one final sigh of contentment and a smile on his face, the boy closed his tired, old eyes for the last time.


End file.
